


The Diner

by NamelyCranberries



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Heart, Cafe AU, Memories, Mystery, Nostalgia, Other, Rain, coffee shop AU, diner au, light kissing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelyCranberries/pseuds/NamelyCranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and though she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely loved her when she smiled."<br/>-Nine Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to characters or actions.

 I am sitting in the morning at the diner on the corner. I am waiting at the counter for the man to pour the coffee, and he fills it only halfway, and before I even argue, he is looking out the window at somebody coming in.

"It is always nice to see you," says the man behind the counter to the woman who has come in. She is shaking her umbrella, and I look the other way as they are kissing their hellos.

I'm pretending not to see them; instead I pour the milk. I open up the paper. There's a story of an actor who had died while he was drinking. It was no one I had heard of, and I'm turning to the horoscope and looking for the funnies, when I'm feeling someone watching me, and so I raise my head. There's a woman on the outside, looking inside. _Does she see me?_ No. She does not really see me, cause she sees her own reflection, and I'm trying not to notice that she's hitching up her skirt, and while she's straightening her stockings, her hair has gotten wet. _Oh, this rain. It will continue through the morning._ As I'm listening to the bells of the cathedral, I am thinking of your voice... And of the midnight picnic once upon a time; before the rain began... I finish up my coffee: It's time to catch the train.


End file.
